At present, electrical installations are set up by breaking through finished masonry with cable ends or terminals being left free until plastering and painting operations have been carried out. The various electrical control elements such as sockets, switches and the like then can be located in the masonry or building structure. This procedure is dangerous and suffers from disadvantages due to the possibility of causing damages to the ends of terminals and is time consuming and the like.